navalcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Submarines
Submarines, or subs, are ships designed such that they are capable of hunting, engaging, and sinking enemy ships without engaging on the surface. Such ships are able to remain submerged for long periods, and can maneuver underwater in order to set up attacks using powerful underwater weapons such as underwater torpedoes. Subs have, both historically, and in game, been able to bring powerful enemies to their knees. History The first time submarine is used in naval warfare is during the American Revolutionary War. David Bushnell creates the Turtle, the first operational naval submarine. Early submarines carries explosive which is planted on enemy ship hull instead of torpedoes. During the American Civil War, the Confederate States Navy made history as a Confederate Navy Submarine H. L. Hunley sinks the Union Sloop-of-war USS Housatonic, making it the first ship sunk by a submarine but the Hunley also sank because it is too close from the explosives carried by the submarine. In 1866, the first modern submarine that successfully dived, made a controlled underwater cruise and emerged to the surface again all by its own was the Sub Marine Explorer of the German American Julius H. Kroehl (in German, Kröhl), which incorporated many technologies that are still essential to modern submarines. Submarines equipped with long range torpedoes debuted in WWI. Both Germany and United Kingdom develop submarines as an offensive weapons thanks to the ability to dive. For Germany, Germany used the sub for commerce raids and sink major warships but this proved to be a poison as a German sub sinks the RMS Lusitania, which her sinking is used by the United States as an excuse to go to war. Anti-submarine weapons like depth charges and mines also debuts in the war. In WWII, anti submarine weapons are deadlier. Submarines during WWII are mostly employed as convoy raiders. After missiles debuted in WWII, submarine designers began to work on submarine launched missiles. At 1953 on the decks of USS Tunny, a missile, the SSM-N-8 Regulus is launched. At 1954, the first nuclear powered submarine, USS Nautilus (SSN-571) entered into service. During 1959-1960, ballistic missiles became a submarine weapon with USA's George Washington class and USSR's Golf class enter to service. Both ship classes are nicknamed boomers because of their size. The biggest submarine until today is the Typhoon class, with 1 (TK 208 Dmitriy Donskoy) in service. In Game Use Submarines are novel ships in that they operate outside of general norms of naval warfare. Subs are able to hide beneath the waves, which does not provide much by way of stealth, but provides protection from the majority of weapons. Subs are torpedo boats, rarely if ever using guns in combat. Subs are useful to destroy large, powerful ships such as battleships, which make excellent targets for torpedoes, but rarely are capable of dealing any damage in return. On the other hand, submarines are especially vulnerable to light ships such as destroyers. Submarines are best used alongside battleships, carriers, and other surface ships, which can take out destroyers and PT boats, leaving the sub free to destroy massive ships which might otherwise prove dangerous. Sub Types Based on Firepower Frigate submarines Submarines which trade firepower for speed and agility. Frigate submarines are heavily geared to the offensive, as they are able to attack close to an enemy even where opposed by sub hunters. Frigate subs are generally very small, with some being midget submarines. Standard submarines Designed to be smaller than cruiser subs, but larger than frigate subs, these ships are able to maneuver and defend themselves from attack. They are designed to function as both defensive and offensive ships, falling back to friendly guns in order to avoid hunters, and attacking larger ships once undefended. They have significantly more firepower than frigates, and so can destroy heavily armored ships with greater ease. Cruiser submarines Submarines capable of mounting large batteries of torpedoes, and generally large surface armaments such as the 15.5 cm gun. Cruiser submarines are generally slow, cumbrous, and large, but are capable of making a dent with excessive firepower. Though they are easy to evade, and outrun, they can be very difficult to destroy, as getting close is nearly impossible for sub hunters. As such, cruiser subs are generally used defensively, preventing enemy ships from approaching larger, more valuable ships such as aircraft carriers, which have a vested interest in running from combat. Some cruiser submarines are capable of launching aircraft via catapult, which may provide forward scouting, or bombing of distant targets. Based on Role Hunter Killer Submarine (SSK/SSN) Also know as the Attack Submarine, they are designed to fight submarines, major combatants and merchant ships. They are also used to escort and protect friendly vessels in the fleet. Some submarines of this type could launch missiles mounted in VLS tubes. Ballistic Missile Submarine (SSB/SSBN) They are submarines which carried Intercontinental Ballistic Missile (ICBM). They act as a deterrence in any navy. They are usually large and some are fast. They are harder to detect as acoustic quieting became it's cloak. Guided Missile Submarine (SSG/SSGN) They are similar to Ballistic Missile Submarine but they carry Cruise Missile instead of ICBM. They could carry anti-ship missiles, to land-attack cruise missile. Submarine Aircraft Carrier (No Designation) Submarines that carried aircraft and torpedoes. In game, the Seiran is a perfect aircraft for submarine aircraft carriers but helicopters also could be launch from submarines. They are generally slow and easy target for depth charges because of their massive size. Midget Submarine (No Designation) They are the smallest submarine in the navy, displaced under 150 tons. They are launched and recovered from mother ships. They are used for mine warfare by carrying mines and asymmetrical warfare by carrying special forces deep in enemy territories. They are also used to rescue crews from sunk submarines. Recreational Submarine (No Designation) They are unarmed and used for civilian activities like for travel and also for research. They are so-called 'parade submarines' in the game as it does not posses any offensive weapons like torpedoes or missiles. Tips and Tricks for Submarine Construction (WIP) In game, a sub will submerge when it almost reached 1000 kg/m3. Try to overweight your submarine by putting ballast on both sides to maintain stability. To make it dive, use the heavy ballast hull under the body. Make sure to put only a few of them so submarine can emerges again. For speed, a submarine must rely on the diesel engine, as it is the only engine which works when submerged. Though lightweight, the diesel engine is expensive and has low power output, meaning if you wish to make a fast sub, you will need several of them. Anywhere from 7-10, with 10 at the maximum (as that is the maximum number of engines which can be placed on a ship at any given time) should give you a decent amount of speed, however this upper limit to maximum power (134102 HP with ten engines) means that in order to make faster subs, drag reduction is key. Category:Ship Type Category:Game Related